Before The Falls
by KandiKitty
Summary: Before the states united Oregon was Ruled by 4 clans, 1 of which was already taken by the Corduroy clan-leaving 3 to battle for dominance. As the war wages for a second year a clan comes forward with a treaty for the Corduroy Clan- the catch? The Princess and Kings champion, Wendy, has to marry the heir to make the treaty exist. Medieval AU, T-for later things
1. The Treaty

**I hope one of you kittens ship this couple as much as I do!**

 **For one this AU is totally unlike anything I've ever written (at least fanfic wise) so bare with me as I work out kinks and the like.**

 **I Do Not Own Gravity Falls**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

The land of Oregon was ruled by 3 clans- the Pines, the Valentinos, and the Corduroys. Over two years ago the clans had went to war. The Corduroys, being bred as warriors had the upper had, but the Pines were advancing fast. Their strategies were so complex no could hope to match. The Valentinos lacking in brain and brawn put faith in their bluffs which were slowly coming to light as false. Seeing them as the weaker opponents the Pines switch tactics crossing their boarder first.

The Corduroys were glad to have a moments rest to regroup. Their troops were lead by none other than the King himself-King Daniel the Valiant. Daniel Corduroy was as large as two men with the strength to match. He wielded a battle axe with ease and is said he defeated the whole Mcgucket clan himself. His face was unkept with a wild red beard that matched his hair. He and his wife, Marie a heafty red haired woman, have ruled for the past 20 years. While Daniel takes care of the war tactics and solider training, Marie is the diplomat taking care of treaties and hearing from their people. The couple are proud parents of four children, the eldest being their daughter Wendy. Very much like her father, Wendy preferred the combat side of things. Which pleased her father greatly, as it is custom for the eldest child to take the throne.

One morning on the small break the Corduroys have had from battle, a man riding a black horse in crimsons robes rod up to the gate. He introduced himself quickly to the guards and just as quick they escorted him to the throne room where he was to wait for the Royal family. The guard fetched two housemaids sending them to find the Queen while he himself marched off to the tactics room. Here he found the King and Princess Wendy.

"Your highnesses." he bowed deeply his right hand laying flat on his stomach as he did so.

The King was at the head of a rectangular table surrounded by officers with Wendy on his left. "Rise, Nathaniel. What is it you seek?" Daniel spoke deeply no hit of annoyance in his voice for his meeting being interrupted. He simply turned his full attention to the young guard. Daniel was clad in his kilt with the Corduroy plaid around his torso like a sash. Wendy was in similar clothing, this seemed to be their semiformal wear for such meetings.

He stood straight nodding respectfully to the officers in the room. "My apologizes for the intrusion, but it seems a messenger from the Valentinos has just arrived."

Daniel's face feel into one of steel. He looked to his daughter and with a nod they both exited at a fast pace to the throne room. The three Royals sat at their respective throne. Daniel in the middle, his wife to his right and his daughter to his left.

The messenger bowed as deeply if not more than Nathaniel had. "King Daniel the Valiant, Queen Marie and Princess Wendy." He waiting until The king acknowledged him before pulling the scroll from his robes. "My name is Lee son of Micheal, I bring to you a letter from my King Gregory," he handed the parchment to Nathaniel so he could than hand it to the Queen, "It asks if we may form a treaty. Our lands are quickly being subdued by the Pines army." His face turned to one of pain barely being able to keep eye contact with the King.

"How would an alliance with your clan benefit mine?" Daniel sneered he was not one to hide his true feelings or beat around the bush. The Queens hand gently laid on her husbands forearm calming his at once.

"I see." Was all she said before rising. "We consider your proposition. Please send note to your king we wish to speak with his advisor post haste."

Once again the messenger bowed deeply, "Yes Queen Marie. As it so happens advisor Thompson is only a day out. I was sent ahead to make sure our presence was known as well as give the Kings proposition in advance."

Marie nodded "If we received well he would already have a stepping stone and if not he would make King Gregory's case. Very smart of him." She commented seemingly more to herself then anyone. "You shall not leave yet however." The blonde man couldn't help his face from contorting into confusion. "It is already quiet late in the day. I'm sure you have been traveling with the advisor and guards this whole time. You shall bathe, eat and rest. You will leave first thing in the morning." Marie nodded at her personal maid who bustled over to the man.

Once they were out of ear shot the King huffed. "Why don't I get a say?"

Marie laughed lightly. "My love was our deal not you deal with war and I with politics?" He grumbled a yes in a very un kingly manner. "Wendy dear," Marie called to her eldest child who had sat perfectly silent the whole time.

"Yes mother?" She answering standing.

"This involves you and I wish to talk to you in private about the matter." Daniel made noises of disapprovement but simply went back to the tactics room. In the queens personal study the two women sat across from each other- the Queen behind her desk and her daughter in front of.

"It seems..." The eldest woman sighed not knowing exactly how to say this "It seems they wish to have a treaty by marriage."

Wendy looked questioningly at her mother "What does that...Oh mother! No you cannot mean me!?" She groaned the young woman felt she was much too busy learning how to win a war to marry some prissy royal boy she didn't even know. Besides all of the suitors she met so far were worthless they couldn't use a sword if their lives depended on it, whose to say this one wouldn't be the same?

"Yes they do mean you. You are not only the heir to the throne but the Kings champion. They believe if you marry their heir than it is stronger than any paper treaty."

Wendy groaned once again acting like her father. "What good do those people do us anyway? If they are so easily being thrown out of their land by the Pines, they couldn't possibly offer anything to us."

"They are exelaint farmers, they claim they can grow anything anywhere and with the rough soul in our lands it would come in handy." Marie stated simply. "In exchange we push the Pines out of their land with aid from what little army they have left and with no worries of them attacking from the west we can pull our forces from there and send them south." Marie stated plainly though she was no woman of war she knew this was a great thing. "Besides dear if your father happens to...parish during this war the only way you can take the throne is by being married otherwise the spot falls to our councilmen until you or one of your brothers are."

Wendy knew this to be true the law states one can only be King with a spouse, if Daniel were to die in the war Marie would have a month to find a new suitor or be forced out of the young warrior grimaced at the thought of her father dying than again at the stupid laws the Corduroys had come up with ages before her up bringing. "I see. Then it must happen." She stood solidifying the conformation she just gave while also ending the discussion. "This heir best know his place however. I know things are run much differently in their lands." Wendy added before leaving. Her mother gave no objection knowing nothing she said would break the resolve that settled on her daughter.

The following morning Lee went back to his camp to retrieve the rest of his party. Daniel, Wendy and Marcus, the next eldest child, were on their way to morning training when Marie stopped them making the two kids go off without their father.

"What was that about sister?" Marcus questions, propping his battle axe against his shoulder as he walks in stride next to Wendy.

"It seems I am to be married. She is probably going to fill father in on the details." She shrugs carrying her own axe along her shoulder so it is parallel with the ground.

"Married!? To who!?" He questioned his body growing tense. As far as he knew none of the suitors had made an impression on her. He was sure if one of them had passed her standards she would have informed him personally. Though they had grown a part in the last few years he still believed them to be close.

She shrugged again. "A hair from Valentino. I've never met him."

He deflated a bit knowing what this meant "A treaty?"

"Yes sir." She smiled ruffling his hair though he was as tall as herself.

"Seems odd they would send their only child to live in another kingdom." Marcus said thoughtfully.

"I believe they have two children brother. Their smaller matters will be dealt with by their second child while larger matters will be sent to us." They reached the training ground and were greeted with a chorus of 'good morning your majesties' before everyone continued what they were previously doing.

By lunch time the mysterious suitor had left both Wendy and Marcus's minds. There was too much to do, not that the treaty was official yet but if it was Marcus would need to take Wendy's place as second in command while everything went underway. He was more than capable of being Wendy's stand in but he preferred the political side of running the kingdom. As they went over trivial details, training regimes, and where troops were currently located Joshua took a deep sign.

"What is it Marcus, too much at once?" Wendy said with playful tone but knew it really might be too much at once. He did grew up learning politics not tactics.

"I am just now understanding why Father and Mother split these duties and why it is required to be married to rule. I could not do this all on my own."

Wendy laughed "Yes I know, I could not do what you and Mother do either." The siblings fell into a comfortable silence. Wendy was staring at the tactics board that showed where all their troops had set up camp. While Joshua's thoughts went back to his sisters marriage, it's not that he was opposed to it he just couldn't fathom his sister being tied down by some heir- it was truly not in her character.

"Sister?" Marcus asked contently, his gaze fixed on her face preparing to look for answers she wouldn't speak.

"Yes brother?" her eyes glanced up, they were the same color as their fathers-pure green, and the way she held herself she was going to be a great King just like their father. At least that is what he believed.

"Are you certain you want to go through with this engagement? I know you are thinking of the good of our people but I wish you to have a happy marriage like Mother and Father. I do not want you tethered down by some big headed heir who knows not of you."

"I am sure all will be well, do not fret. Yes it is for political reasons now but in time...I may grow on the suitor as he shall with me. No it may not be full love and done for what are deemed correct reasons, but these are the right reasons for me. I wish to get this war over with as soon as we can. The Valentino may know not of me but I presume he wishes his people the best as well. As long as we are doing this for the good of our people. All will be well, I assure you." Wendy smiled calming all of her brothers worries, yes he still thought this was unfair for his selfless sister to do but who was he to argue? He would just have to be better at all of this to help ease some of his sisters worries he knew were piling up behind those stoic eyes.


	2. The Heir

**Hello to the few kittens who enjoyed chapter one! As I said this fic is something out of my comfort zone however it is growing on me so continue I shall! Also I fixed some things in chapter one nothing major just some editing.**

 **I Do Not Own Gravity Falls**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

All morning the King and Queen had been in the meeting with King Geogory's advisor. What all they had to discuss the Corduroy children knew not. The younger two were starting to get anxious, though like Marcus , they knew their sisters reasoning but that didn't mean they had to like it. Marcus was taking King Daniels place in the war meeting while Wendy prepared her luggage for her journey to the Valentino kingdom. The young princess would be lying if she said she was fine. There was nothing fine about this engagement. Yes it meant peace, yes it meant her kingdom would prosper however what did this mean for her? Would this heir try to force her into a more "Queenly" manner- force her into her mother's shoes? She was not sure if she could do that.

Since this would be a marriage treaty the kingdoms would become one meaning one king- the Corduroy king, however there was the issue of how far apart the two kingdoms were. This would mean the second born would be wed to Wendy while the first would stay in the Valentino kingdom to take care of small matters. Wendy knew one Valentino child was named Robbert but could not remember if he was the first or second child. Wendy's thoughts were cut off by Kevin and Gus knocking on her open door.

"What a pleasant surprise, what are my brothers doing on this side of the castle?" Wendy buckled her travel pack setting it on her bed.

"We wanted to.." Kevin spoke but rubbed the back of his neck "Wish you luck on your journey. I suppose." He crossed his arms looking rather uncomfortable.

"You do not agree with the engagement." Wendy stated softly with a sigh.

"A noble like this heir is not worthy of our sister." Gus grunted looking as gruff as his brother.

"He has most likely lived his whole life having everything given to him on silver." Kevin added.

"He is still of noble blood therefor worthy of noble blood." Wendy went over to her little brothers ruffling their hair. "If he is so entitled we will just have to show him Corduroys earn their titles, won't we?" This made the brothers smile, knowing their sister wouldn't let this wedding change how they do things. "Now run along make sure Marcus is not being trampled by the generals." Once they were out of eye sight the princess's facade faltered, she was not as sure as her words made her seem. This engagement would change her life the most and she was not ready for this.

Princess Wendy, Knight Nathaniel, and the Valentino visitors were to set out any time now. "The journey should take four days if there is no incidents, you will be taken straight up to the castle to meet King Gregory and Queen Janice. You will meet the heir over dinner." Daniel and Marie were talking to their only daughter in the tactics room where they would not be disturbed. Daniel was visibly angry while Marie seemed more troubled than before.

This did not pass over Wendy's knowing eyes. "What has the both of you so anxious? Have you found something that would warrant this much concern?"

Daniel rubbed his face with his hands. "Wendy you must know we fought over this treaty all morning, yet if we want it to happen we had to agree to their terms."

"It is not the worst thing for now but it will cause trouble down the line and we have decided to deal with those consequences when they arise. The council has even agreed this is the best corse to end the war." Marie added moving to comfort her husband.

Though the princess had many questions to ask she refrained, this was what her parents-her King- had decided. She was not one to disobey their rule. "Whatever is it, I can handle it." She assured her parents. "I know not of what reasons you fret over but please refrain, I am not worried." She smiled though inside her fear had grown what was so terrible about this marriage?

The plan was to stop by the camps located closest to their path, letting them know a treaty was coming to a close from there these camps would send word to the others. Once the nobles were on their way back from Valentino territory they would mix in the Valentino's army in to their ranks and move south. Everything worked out just as they hoped, the caravan reached the castle mid day on day four. The personal guard lead them to the castle where King Gregory and Queen Janice were waiting.

"Welcome to our home!" They smiled with open arms. "Please come in so we may discuss what shall transpire in the next few days." Unlike Corduroy castle their castle was much smaller and decorated much differently. Daniel had his kills mounted everywhere with hallways lined with different armor and weaponry. The Valentino's seemed to like plant life and very expensive tapestries. The King dismissed his people leaving only Nathaniel and Wendy in a room that could only be described as cozy. Lush furniture littered about a grand fire place with flowers neither had ever seen and a large Valentino crest (some kind of heart with what appeared to be stitches on it) hung above the empty fireplace.

"I'm sure your Mother has informed you of the agreement?" Queen Janice inquired gesturing to a red arm chair. Wendy glanced around the room looked to Nathaniel who simply nodded before she sat. Nathaniel stood by the door, his back to his princess, acting as her personal guard. Queen Janice sat across from her as King Gregory excused himself to attend to other matters.

"She has told me some of the details yes. I am to marry your second born in an informal ceremony early tomorrow then the followed by a feast then we shall parade around the kingdom as a happy couple giving your subjects new hope. When all is calm here we both shall set off back to Corduroy Castle to finish this war. The treaty stops us from attacking you, and leans us your best farmers to cultivate our barren lands." Wendy sat tall her eyes boring into her elders. She refused to be taken off guard.

"Since you refrain from saying a name it seems you've never met my children?" Janice asks, unlike Wendy she is very relaxed. Wendy simply nodded. "I see well you shall meet at dinner!" Janice clapped her hands together. "For now I will have Thompson show you to your room then you and your knight can explore as you wish." They both stood walking out the door. Nathaniel stood behind and slightly to the left of Wendy as Thompson, who seemed to be a cook, escorted them to the third floor.

Nathaniel followed Wendy into her room (his was right next door). "Princess may I offer an observation?" He asked looking around the room for any forms of treachery.

"Please do, I believe I am as off up as you are." She set her travel pack in a chair looking around as well.

"For people who've lost so much they seem to be in high spirits, even with a treaty about to be in place. As well as they seem to be hiding the identity of your suitor for some unknown reason. I do not like it." He propped open the curtains looking to the grounds beneath them.

"I agree. She did say we could explore as we please, maybe we can... accidentally run into this mysterious heir." Wendy gave a wicked smile, one which Nathaniel returned. Though they live under Noble/knight rules, they grew up together and were often caught causing mischief together. They devised a small plan in which Nathaniel would talk to the guards on the inside and see what he could find out while the Princess would wonder about the grounds seeing if she could find the heir herself. Not the best plan the two have devised but they did not have much to go off of at least this way the would know if some type of double cross was being planned and how to escape if it happened.

The castle ground has more plants then the inside. Everything was covered in vines and flowers it was vastly different from what the princess was used to. She walked around until she found the garden, this is where she encountered her first person. Under a small tree laid a girl with much darker complexion then the King and Queen, she was in a deep purple dress with her arm wrapped over her eyes. This woman was probably no older then herself, could this be the first borns betrothed? She was not in the Valentino colors but dressed as nobility. This could be her chance to find out who the nobles children were.

"May I join you, Miss?" Wendy asked with a charming smile.

Lifting her arm off of her eyes the young lady sat up, "I have never seen you before stranger." She glanced at Wendy's attire, her kilt and matching plaid her leather boots with the Corduroy crest branded on the side. "You must be the Princess I've heard so much about." A smile crept on to her lips that were dyed the same purple as her dress.

"I seem to be at a disadvantage. You know who I am yet I do not know you." Wendy frowned slightly.

"Hm how odd." She held her hand out asking for assistance to stand. Wendy obliged. "I am Princess Tambry of the Valentino clan, please to meet your acquaintance." She curtsied to which Wendy bowed.

"You do not look anything like the king and queen." Wendy blurted out without thinking then cringed from embarrassment. "My apologizes I did not mean to sound rude."

"Yes I get that a lot, some assume I am a bastard child. That my mother cheated on the king and so forth." She dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "Mother however says it has to do with the moon on the night I was born. Whether that is true I know not but I would rather believe that than anything else."

Wendy simply nodded not wanting to stay on that topic. "Why are you out here alone? That does not seem safe for a princess."

Tambry laughed "Yet here I have the company of the Champion of King Corduroy what is more safe than that?"

"What if it was not me who found you but someone else?"

"This is where I come to be alone, the guards know I am here." She pointed to a tower on the castle where there was an archer stationed. "If any one came to harm me he would have gotten them first." Wendy glared she had not checked the towers. "He knows the Corduroy plaid, and knew the Princess would be around." She shrugged "So he is not worried."

"Why did you want to be alone?"

"You must not have met my brother yet." She groaned. "He is behaving terribly today due to your arrival."

Wendy groaned though she meant to do so in her head, something about this woman made her drop her guard something she never did. "He is that sort of noble then?"

Tambry nodded with a smirk, "Oh yes it shall be a fun dinner indeed."


End file.
